The proposed work is intended to create new knowledge about reproduction of ragweed plants. Research focuses on qualitative and quantitative variation in the pollen proteins that are causal agents of hay fever, particularly ragweed antigen E. Variation within species (short ragweed) and between species (short vs. giant vs. southern vs. western ragweeds) is under study.